Put on the Suit
by propinatio
Summary: It's slightly awkward for Regina upon finding the superhero she likes standing in the middle of her lounge in the early hours of the morning. But finding out who's behind the mask? That's a whole other different kind of awkward. SwanQueenWeek.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm a poor uni student and my imagination is all I have. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Regina sighed as she rolled over and looked at her alarm. 1.13am. Groaning she fell back and stated at the ceiling trying to stop her mind from thinking. It had been stupid to stay up late watching the breaking news report but with any news about The Saviour she couldn't stop herself from paying attention.

The Saviour. Regina wondered who the masked hero truly was.

She closed her eyes and the vision of the blonde woman filled her mind. The curls pulled back into a simple ponytail - practical, Regina had always admired that - and the tight leather that incased a strong body made Regina weak at the knees. Not to mention the power she had. The magic she wielded with ease in a world where most could die from exhaustion after trying to light a candle. The Saviour was a magnificent being to Regina.

And as Regina's mind relaxed she wondered what it be like to get her hands upon the red leather vest that seemed to hide a body sculpted by the gods themselves. Or what it would be like to get her hands _inside_ those black leather pants. Regina's breath came shorter as her mind drifted with her carnal desires until a loud thud and groan roused her.

Regina sat up and listened to the unmistakeable sounds of someone else in her apartment. She hoped it was her roommate but the nerdy girl had probably fallen asleep reading a book at Ruby's. Again.

Cautiously Regina edged from the warm comfort of her bed. Her hand wrapped around the nearest thing she could use as a weapon - an equestrian trophy from her high school days - and inched the door open.

She gasped and yanked the door open fully when she spotted the person in her living room. At the sound the intruder turned with an equally shocked impression.

"Y-y-you..." Regina stuttered uncharacteristically as the trophy slipped from her grasp. The impact shook both women from their stupor as Regina's eyes roved over the woman, and that delectable leather suit she'd been thinking about a moment ago.

"You're the Saviour." She whispered in awe watching the blondes hand shoot up to her face before sighing in relief that her mask was still in place.

"Yeah... I... um... must have come to the wrong building. Sorry, for disturbing you, ma'am." Regina's eyes grew wider as the woman stepped back toward the door.

"No!"

"No?"

"No... please. Don't go."

"Are you okay? Are you in trouble?" The Saviour stepped closer to her, blue eyes partially hidden behind the mask glancing around the darkened apartment.

"No." Regina breathed shaking her head. "I'm not in danger."

"Then... my work is done. I guess." Regina's breath caught as the Saviour shrugged with a chuckle.

"I saw you."

"When?"

"Tonight. On the news." She explained when the Saviour's expression grew concerned. "You stopped the Dark One."

"Just." The hero sighed heavily thinking back to the golden skinned mad man who seemed to be growing in magical prowess. "I should go. You should sleep."

"You saved that little boy."

"I saved a lot of people. It's kind of what I do." The Saviour smirked turning in her heel and reaching for the door.

"Wait! You're hurt!" Regina cried out spotting the split in the leather that made way for a cut along the woman's lower back.

"Magic and heroism come with a price. I'll heal." The Saviour said not turning around.

"I can help."

The Saviour watched Regina over her shoulder. "You've done enough. Sleep."

"No."

"No?" The Saviour finally turned shocked at her stubbornness. Regina merely crossed her arms and raised her chin under the woman's gaze.

"I haven't done nearly enough. As a citizen of this city it is my duty to make sure its protector is capable of stopping the Dark One."

"And how would you go about that exactly?"

"I have first aid training and you have a wound. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Regina scoffed. The Saviour stared at her for a moment before chuckling again and nodding.

"I suppose it doesn't. Where do you want me?"

Regina mind immediately travelled to the rumpled covers of her bed before she shook herself and pointed toward the kitchen and dining table. "Sit there. I'll get the kit."

"Yes, ma'am." The Saviour saluted with a smile as Regina marched to the bathroom. She leant heavily against the sink and looked at her flushed reflection.

"Breathe, Regina. You're probably dreaming." She told herself, splashing some water upon her reddened cheeks before pulling out the first aid kit.

She was relieved to enter the kitchen and find the Saviour sitting patiently at the table, following the designs in the wood with a finger. Regina cleared her throat as she approached setting the kit down.

"So, nurse...how we doing this?" Regina levelled the hero with an unwavering gaze before she opened the kit and plucked out the necessary items.

"You'll have to lean forward. This will hurt."

"Okay." The Saviour did as instructed. Regina moved behind the woman, her hands shook as the hovered over the red leather.

"I-I have to roll up your vest." In a second the Saviour had pulled the vest away from the wound with a hiss and halfway up her back.

"That good?"

"Mhmm." Regina hummed not trusting her voice from cracking at the sight before her.

God, Regina hated to be right sometimes. The small portion of back she could see looked like it was sculpted from the most exquisite marble. And though the lines of hardship and healed wounds littered the skin they merely seemed to add to the beauty that was the Saviour.

Regina shook herself from her daydream and quickly focused on healing the wound. She paused at the occasional flinch and hiss from antiseptic but kept going until she was patting down the gauze bandage.

"All done." The Saviour sighed and leant back in her chair. Regina managed to catch a glimpse of a sculpted stomach before it was hidden behind the leather. She looked up at the Saviour's face under the kitchen lighting the woman smiled in thanks and made to stand but Regina's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"You cut your lip." She whispered leaning closer as her hand travelled up her neck to touch her split lip.

"It's nothing." The Saviour breathed as Regina leant closer.

Regina swallowed heavily before looking into the Saviour's eyes. "There's a special... procedure I know that can cure any wound."

"And that is?" Regina relished the breathless quality of the hero's voice, she was not the only one affected by their closeness apparently.

"A kiss." And Regina had no hesitation as she leant forward and kissed the Saviour.

She moaned when the Saviour began to kiss her back.

She whimpered when their tongues met in a heated dance.

She gasped when the Saviour pulled her to straddle her one the dining chair.

She pulled back panting when she began to grind. The Saviour's eyes remained closed as Regina played with the blonde ponytail and loved the feeling of toned arms around her waist.

"I should go."

"No, please." Regina whispered leaning in for another kiss only for her lips to meet a pale cheek. "You can stay."

"I can't." The Saviour sighed lifting Regina from her lap gently.

"I-I care for you."

"That's cause you don't know me." The Saviour said softly as she rose with a small winch.

"I want to know you!"

"No. If I take off this mask you'll hate me."

"I won't! You don't know me!"

"I do! You get close to me you'll get hurt. It's dangerous."

"I like danger."

"You like mystery. You like that you don't know me. And I get that, I do. But... enjoy the mystery, okay? Cause if you solve it, you might not like the outcome." Regina opened her mouth to argue but was silenced with a chaste kiss. "Thank for your help."

"I will see you again." Regina said as the Saviour strode to the door.

The hero opened it and turned with a smile. "Not if I see you first."

* * *

Regina busied herself in the kitchen, her eyes kept moving traitorously to the dining chair in which The Saviour had sat.

"What did that chair do to you?" Regina shook herself from her apparent glare as her roommate walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing, Swan." She snapped.

"Right. Good morning to you too." Emma mumbled as she moved the fridge. "Hey, where are the hashbrowns?"

"In the freezer. Where they always are." Regina turned at the exaggerated groan. Emma rested her head upon the fridge door and tried to reach the freezer door without bending.

"Can you get them?"

"You are literally in front of the freezer. Bend down."

"But my back hurts!" Emma whined.

"Old age, dear. Just squat if you need to."

"If I do next thing you'll be asking me to do is to spread my cheeks and cough." Emma grumbled.

"I'm not a prison warden!" Regina hissed at the blonde's back.

"Could've fooled me." Emma sighed, pushing off the fridge and kneeling slowly. Regina was about to turn back to her coffee when Emma's tank top rose up. Her eyes widened as they took in the gauze placed upon her lower back.

"Oh my god." Regina whispered.

"What? Finally see your face in a reflection?" Emma chuckled as she kept searching through the draws for the hashbrowns.

"What the hell?" Regina said suddenly finding herself beside the blonde and reaching out to poke the dressing.

"Ow! Fuck! What the hell?" Emma cursed whirling to glare at the brunette only to freeze when she saw the realisation on her face. "No. Whatever you're thinking… No."

"It's you."

"No."

"Then explain it."

"I… fell?"

"Where were you last night?"

"What is this an interrogation? And you said you weren't a prison warden." Emma said standing up and tugging her tank top down her back.

"Don't change the subject. Answer my question. Where. Were. You?"

"At the library."

"Library closes at 5, Emma. Where were you?"

Emma sighed heavily and leant back against the fridge, looking down at the ground. "You do this a lot you know."

"Do what?" Regina asked quietly.

"Ask questions you already know the answer to."

Neither of them moved while trying to process what the hell was exactly going on. Regina's eyes roved over Emma's face, and body, trying to picture the leather suit instead of the grey trackpants and tank top she currently wore.

"You're The Saviour."

Emma didn't reply but the falling of her shoulders and sigh of resignation were answer enough. It took Regina a moment to recognise the familiar jawline combined with that blonde hair and... oh god, the cut on her lip.

"Oh my god! I kissed you!" Regina shouted jumping back and hitting the chair she straddled Emma in last night.

"Yes, you did." Emma said finally meeting Regina's eyes with a smirk.

"Oh my god!" Regina covered her face. "This is… this is…"

"Sufficiently awkward, I'd say."

"How are you so calm about this?!"

"I'm not. I'll just make my hasbrowns, pack my things, then go."

"Go?"

"I can't stay here." Emma shrugged. "You know who I am now, and as I told you last night it's still dangerous. I need to find somewhere else to live."

"No, you don't." Regina had no idea why she was trying to keep Emma around. It probably had to do with the hope of getting a closer viewing of the leather, maybe on the floor of her bedroom if things went well.

"Yeah, I do. You obviously regret last night, and I'm sorry for that. But you helped a lot, patching me up and things. Bu-"

"No." Regina stepped forward. "No. You're not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry?" Emma watched Regina closely as she began to crowd her against the fridge. Honestly, Regina's moods were so confusing when she was fully awake but after the fight last night she was too exhausted to keep up.

"You'll stay. I'm not telling anyone who you are." She watched Emma's face break out into a relieved smile. "On one condition."

"No." Emma growled. "No conditions. If you tell anyone you'll put yourself in more danger than me. I can handle myself. Can you?"

"Are you done?" Regina asked with a raised brow. "My condition… I wanna see it."

"See what? I don't have a secret lair. Sorry to disappoint but those rumours are ridiculous. I can barely scrape enough money together to buy a coffee."

"I want to see the suit." Regina spoke slowly as she watched Emma's brow furrow at the request.

"Why?"

Regina shrugged and merely pulled on Emma's shoulders to push her to her room. Emma let herself be marched to the door of her room. Placing her hand on the doorknob she spun them both around and pressed Regina against the door.

"Why do you wanna see it?" Regina could barely keep her composure as Emma invaded her space. Up close she could see the eyes, the same ocean shade as those shadowed behind the mask that regarded her suspiciously.

"I-I want proof?" She breathed cursing herself for showing weakness.

"Bullshit." Emma whispered. "Why?"

Why indeed. Why would Regina want to see the suit that was tailored to her toned body? Why would she want to see if the hero she lusted after was in fact the woman who'd been sleeping one room over from her whole time? Why would she want to put her hands all over that delicious leather, and possibly under it?

Regina's mind raced with these thoughts as she tried to think of a suitable reply only to be shocked when Emma asked, "You lust after me?"

"Oh fuck." She whispered, her hand cupping her mouth upon realisation she'd spoken out loud.

"Well… if that's the case…" Emma said as Regina watched her with weary eyes. "All you had to do was ask."

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"I thought it was obvious."

"Say it simpler then." Regina asked, hoping this wasn't some trick her mind had conjured up.

"I… well, I like you too." Emma said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Regina watched as the blonde was once again the nerdy roommate instead of brash superhero who could defeat the Dark One.

"If you like me so much… Put on the suit" Regina barely registered the husky tone of her voice but the darkening of Emma's eyes spoke volumes on their own.

"Yes, ma'am." Emma whispered diving in for a kiss as she opened the door and lead Regina into her bedroom.

Leading a double life did come with a price, but if this what the price was… Emma was more than willing to pay. Repeatedly.

* * *

**AN: Alright day 1 complete! Hope you liked it! I love this week!**

**You know the drill: Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
